Unnecessary Troubles
by animagused
Summary: Getting thrown into a broom cupboard with James and ending up talking about the colour of my underwear wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation. I was never a confident person and I sure as hell wasn't ready to seriously talk to a boy who I had stopped being friends with years ago. After all, he just proved to be nothing but an unnecessary trouble, right? JSP/OC
1. An Unnecessary Prologue

***waves into an empty hall* I'm Luna and this is my failed attempt at a fanfic - I've more or less stuck to writing original stories for the past three years - so, hopefully, this won't be as daunting as it seems, right now. No, seriously, it doesn't help that I'm diving head first into a story which I came up with the idea for less than ten minutes ago. Hence, the very stupid prologue. Anyway, hopefully I'll get this thing will be on track in a few days.**

**An Unnecessary Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_Fate can work in many ways._

_Wait, that sounds far too cryptic but I'll just get on with it, ok?_

_The way I see it, fate is karma's greatest weapon (not that I'm a terribly big believer in karma) and it can either throw all the good will at your smug face or be shooting daggers of misfortune on your every step. Yet, for me, fate doesn't work in either extremes and instead, I'm sitting here with a dozen empty packets of Honeydukes Chocolate and wondering how in Merlin's name I could be pathetically swooning like a giggly fourth year and feel like I'm carrying the whole world's humiliation at the same time._

_You see, it all comes down to one terribly annoying, egotistical, sarcastic, unfortunately charming, charismatic and damn right handsome bloke called James Sirius Potter._

_I feel like the poster girl for indecision here, I'm sorry._

_I also feel like I need some more chocolate and a good night's sleep. A butterbeer wouldn't hurt, as well._

_A painfully indecisive teenage girl signing off,_

_Tessa._

**a/n So, that was the terribly short prologue which has no purpose whatsoever other than the fact that I'm using it to get into character. Oh, and don't worry, diary entries will be kept at a minimal during the story.**

**Luna x**


	2. An Unnecessary Confrontation

**Chapter One: An Unnecessary Confrontation **

"Miss Wood, could you come over here for a moment, please?" Professor Mcgonagall called over the chatter of the students leaving the classroom. Transfiguration was my last lesson of the week and I could already feel the warmth of my mattress. No, seriously, my feet were seconds away from breaking into a sprint so I could get away from the stiff, wooden chairs. However, that feeling was cut short as soon as I heard my name.

I made my way over to the front of the classroom where Mcgonagall stood, an expectant expression on her face as I made my way forward. On any other day, I would do anything for the headmistress but the fact that she was the one thing that stood between me and the weekend and the fact that of all people, Hannah Adams was stood beside her made me want to make a run for it.

But like most people, I savoured my evenings and wanted them to stay detention free.

"You called, Professor?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing Hannah who was glancing at me with what seemed like indifference and a raised eyebrow. I bet she practised that in the mirror along with the long lists of insults she hurls at her victims. Hannah Adams was far from the school's queen bee - she was more of the ice queen who everyone either followed out of fear, stayed clear out of something which was also fear or stood up to her with courage. Yet, that courage always seemed to fall short since she always seemed to outsmart everybody. I also managed to snag her undivided attention as her arch nemesis since the day I spilled pumpkin juice on her hair for forcing herself upon Lily's boyfriend, Toby. Nasty piece of work, isn't she?

"As you know, NEWTS are the last and most significant stage in your Hogwarts career and as a teacher, it is my priority to make sure every one of my students achieves the best of their ability. Which is why I'm asking you, Miss Wood, to tutor Hannah in Transfiguration for the last few months of sixth year. Is that clear?"

Mcgonagall is completely and utterly off her rocker, I swear.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, quidditch is my priority next to studies and I'm sure there are students far better than others," I spoke, trying carefully not to stumble over my words at Mcgonagall's proposition. It was true - whilst my father and Puddlemere United's current Keeper, Oliver Wood, never pressured me into the sport, quidditch was quickly becoming the most important thing in my life. Also, with the final games of the year coming up, there was only a small leap towards Gryffindor winning the house cup which obviously required a lot of practice sessions and sleepless nights.

Mcgonagall sighed, clasping her hands together as she spoke on, "I understand that Miss Wood, but I'm sure you can sacrifice a few hours of your time for Miss Adams."

A light smirk was pulling at Hannah's lips as she looked somewhat pleased that she was indirectly causing me pain. I wasn't lying when I said that she was my arch nemesis, I swear.

There was no point in dragging out the conversation so I agreed, glancing at Hannah who was still wearing that terrible expression, "I'll get back to Hannah with whatever times I'm fine with. Thank you, Professor."

Without another word, I quickly made my way out of the classroom, adamant to get far away from Hannah as I could. After all, the last thing I needed was being stuck in another confrontation with her which would involve empty corridors and brandishing of wands. She was a mother's worst nightmare, honestly.

For the most part, I was walking alone as I made my way towards the Gryffindor common rooms. The corridors were emptying out since everyone was probably already in dinner and the rest were hastily making their way towards the Great Hall. As if on queue, my stomach rumbled with the thought of dinner which in other circumstances, would have been embarrassing but the only company I had was a dawdling first year.

As I was waiting for the staircases to change, I could hear faint sounds of laughter. At first, I brushed it off, thinking it was just some students headed towards the Great Hall but as the sounds grew closer, I immediately recognized the voices.

_Come on, stupid staircase, move your ass,_ I thought to myself, trying to do everything to seem like any other student who wasn't about to confront her old best friend. It also didn't helped that said old best friend happened to be none other than James Sirius Potter, the male equivalent of a less spiteful Hannah Adams.

James was the kind of guy who had a certain influence over people - when he was charismatic, he would charm himself into everyone's hearts and when he was out for some revenge of some sort (almost always involving someone hurting his family members), he could make people step away with a single glare. In other words, he was the walking version of manipulation and faking perfection.

However, any Gryffindor pride or courage had left me when I let out a pathetic squeal as I felt a hand pulling on my elbow. Before I knew it, I was being pulled away from the staircase which had so conveniently fell into place, and had ended up staring at the back of some frighteningly familiar messy, black hair.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed, trying to pry myself out of his grip but failed miserably. He didn't answer and instead, broke into a run and pulled open the door of the nearest room, pushing both of us inside somewhere which just so happened to be a broom cupboard.

_Well, I'm just having all the luck, aren't I?_

The cupboard was already small enough and being pressed up against James wasn't exactly helping. He was still latched onto my elbow as he led me through, leading us round a small corner and into a space which was a tiny bit more spacious.

As fast as my arm could allow it, I ripped away from James' grip and pressed myself against the cool, brick wall, pushing myself as far as I could from him.

"Will you please have the decency to-"

Before I knew it, James pressed a finger to my lips, cutting off my demand and fixing me with a fierce glare.

"Don't say a word, Wood," he whispered quietly, his words so faint that I wouldn't be able to hear them if we weren't so conveniently packed together.

My heart seemed to pounded in my chest, each beat echoing in my ears as I took in our proximity. I hadn't been this close to James since the last time we had been best friends... which was almost five years ago. In all honesty, it was scary how with time, we had changed both physically and mentally. I ended up growing out of the gangly, knobbly kneed, frizzy haired mess of a twelve year old and had become a much more reserved person. James, on the other hand, had gone from the cute boy I used to know to a painstakingly attractive seventeen year old who had gone through a serious personality change - and trust me, it was for the worst.

It hit me how much he had changed and in a way it made me sad. But, being the typical and terribly clichéd teenage girl I was, my hormones took rage over any sensible feelings and led me to thinking only one thing, _James, when the hell did you get so fit?_

Knowing me, there was a ninety percent chance I would have said that out aloud but thank Dumbledore, James didn't make any cocky remark and instead had his gaze fixed on mine. His brown eyes seemed almost golden, took me back to the days when I would tease James and kept telling him that his eyes were an 'ugly, mud colour' - which by that way, was far from true. His jaw was more defined, making my hormones go on a high as all I could imagine was what it would feel like under my touch. His lips were quirked into a small smile as he seemed to notice our proximity and he teasingly took a few steps forward, making my heartbeat feel like a fierce drum roll, instead.

I was pulled out of my inner battle between hormones and common sense when the cupboard of the broom burst open. James pushed himself back, shoving me forward and around the corner to make me face whoever had barged in.

As if my day couldn't get any better, I was faced with Fred Weasley who widened his eyes as he noticed I was here, "Tessa? I thought you were the innocent one, honestly - care to let me in on who's there with you?"

He was wearing a cheeky smile, a teasing expression masking the desperation he had been wearing before. Either way, facing James' best friend was the last straw and I finally had the nerve to snap, "First of all, there's no one in here with me and secondly, could you please get the hell out of here so I can go back to hiding, ok?"

"Hiding from who? You know, James is hiding too, that asshole," Fred remarked, raising an eyebrow which frighteningly reminded me of Hannah.

"Hiding from insolent pricks like you!" With that, I slammed the door in his face, frustration rushing through me as I realised that a certain insolent prick was making me miss dinner.

"Wow, Wood, didn't know you had it in you," I heard James drawl from behind me.

I spun around, seeing that he was leaning against the wall, his hands in his trouser pockets and his shirt carelessly untucked. Something which again, took me back to our first day at Hogwarts when the one thing he kept on worrying about was messing up his uniform. Honestly, he spent most of the train journey saying, "Tessy, is my shirt untucked?" "Tessy, is my tie wonky?" "Tessy, why is my hair so messy?"

Unfortunately, it was also the thing which cut off my speech and send my nerves into overdrive.

"Come on, Tessa, it shouldn't be so hard to talk to me," James asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

_Understatement of the century, my friend,_ I thought to myself,_ And what is it with people and raising their eyebrows?_

"Tessy?" James asked again, taking a few steps towards me.

_Tessy._

No one had ever called me that other than him (probably because I would chase down anyone else who would call me that) and it sent a pang of sadness which I pushed away.

"Pants?" I asked meekly, blurting out the first thing which came to mind as I tried to push away any thoughts about Potter.

"What?" James looked genuinely confused, bless him.

"Pants. I mean, you wanted to talk about something and I feel that underwear is always something everyone has in common. Well, I hope it's something we have in common because I think you should wait a few decades before losing your pants. I won't start talking about bras because I mean, I don't exactly know what I'm talking about but my scarce amount of common sense tells me that talking about bras woul+d be pushing the line."

_St. Mungo's, here I come._

"Purple. Hm, it's a lovely colour isn't it? I mean, I always knew you loved red but honestly, purple beats red by a million miles, I swear. It just so happens that it's the colour of my underwear, did you know that? Good grief, of course you don't - why would you know that? But honestly, pink underwear is the absolute worst, yuck. And don't even get me started on spotted underwear - honestly, why do they make that for women? It just seems silly and immature. Ok, that's classy coming from me since my favourite underwear has ducks -"

"Wood, you're stark raving mad," James clasped a hand over me, thankfully saving me from any further humiliation, "And you never were one for nerves, were you?"

With only a teasing smirk and a glance which told me he wouldn't let me forget about this, he made his way out of the cupboard, shutting the door behind him.

_Merlin's tits, what the hell just happened?_

**a/n So, there's chapter one! Hopefully, a bit more than half an hour's worth of writing didn't go to too much waste - I mean, there's only so far I can go with half an hour whilst pathetically holding onto every thread of motivation I have for this. I'm not expecting this to gain reviews overnight but a word or two telling me what you thoughts would be nice - and trust me when I say this, constructive criticism is equal to ice creams and hugs. **

**Luna x**


End file.
